crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty
It was horrific, and the worst part is you would never see it coming. It was a chilly morning nice and sunny. Just like everybody else in our little town we turned on the news station for the daily weather report. All of a sudden the screen went to static but, for only a second. Headlines from our news station appear "Missing teenager" this was obviously a big deal considering the fact we had not had this happen sense 1954. They said her name was Betty Newman; she was 14, 5'6", small body type, blue eyes, freckles, and blonde hair that was down to her waist. I instantly knew who she was just after hearing the name. It was one Stephanie and Mike's two daughters. They lived down the street from us. I decided I would jog down there and try to comfort them, but by the time I got down there it was flooded with police. I remember they were trying to get additional details to see if they had a clue on were she could be or if someone had kidnapped her. One of the female officers went inside the house and saw the couples youngest daughter rocking in the corner. She looked at the little girl, patted her on the back and said "Don't worry we will do our best to find your sister." The little girl was only 5 she looked up at her and said "The man took her." This obviously startled the police officer. She gave the girl a couple sheets of paper, a pen & a box of crayons and asked her if she could draw him. She looked up at her with glossy eyes and said "OK, but it might make him angry." The officer gave her about 5 minutes and she was done. She looked at the drawing and saw a medium sized figure dressed in all black with what appeared to be blue eyes and black hair. She asked the little girl how did she knew the man. That's when she said "He used to live in the crawl space in my bed room but I never told any one so he wouldn't get mad. The last time I saw him he said it was her time to go." That's when she looked back up and said "I'm afraid now it's everyone's turn." That's why I'm writing this down because now I have to leave. The following note was found lying in the street of an abandoned neighborhood. Update. Upon further exploration we had found dozens of mutilated dead bodies in a circle in the woods around the neighborhood. Authorities only found one unmutilated body. It was a female in the middle of the circle she looked to be around 14 long blonde hair down to her waist, blue eyes, freckles & she was 5'6". She was wearing a nightgown which had the name Betty monogrammed on its sleeve. Update. People who have worked and witnessed the remains of this crime scene claim to see a ghostly image closely resembling Betty. No one yet has been able to capture a photo of her. Most people say she stays out of your home at night & instead can be seen in their front or back yards. One witness sketched the following picture. Category:Disappearances